


[Art] The Evil Queen, an Ancient Witch, and Emma Swan

by KennedyMorgan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyMorgan/pseuds/KennedyMorgan
Summary: Cover art for The Evil Queen, an Ancient Witch, and Emma Swan
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	[Art] The Evil Queen, an Ancient Witch, and Emma Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesparkleshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparkleshark/gifts).



> Thank you littlesparkleshark for the wonderful story, it was a pleasure to create art for you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How to Conjure a Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140375) by [littlesparkleshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparkleshark/pseuds/littlesparkleshark)




End file.
